Regreso¡
by LucelyRg
Summary: El dia que Edward decide regresar a pedirle perdo a Bella Alice tiene una vision, que cambiara la vida de Billy y de toda la manada¡¡ One Shot


**Edward POV**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-me pregunto Jasper

-Completamente no puedo seguir interfiriendo en su vida, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ella, así que por primera vez voy a hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón- y eso era verdad pase demasiado tiempo tratando de hacer todo lo que yo creía bien, pasando tanto tiempo lejos de todo aquello que me gusta.

-Entonces yo te acompaño-me dijo Emmett

-Yo también- oh también Jasper

-¿Seguros? – pregunte tratando de que cambiaran de opinión

- claro- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Estábamos preparando todo para salir, teníamos planeado salir cerca del amanecer cuando de repente Alice grito...

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard, Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard- mmm ahora que le había picado

-¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿por qué tan alterada?-entonces empecé a ver unas imágenes que no podía descifrar, era una chica cayendo de un acantilado ¿y esto que?

-Be...Be...Bella- acaso había dicho Bella

-¿Qué hay con ella?- oh tarado, en ese momento lo descubrí la chica que estaba cayendo del acantilado era Bella…. Bella NOOO no podía ser ella

-¿Qué paso?, Alice dime pronto –

-No ha pasado nada pero si no sales ahora puede pasar algo corre, corre- tenía que correr para salvarla pero antes escuche el ultimo pensamiento de Alice... _Recuerda que es territorio de los licántropos_ … mmm Sam me debe un favor así que es hora de cobrárselo. Mientras corría habría el celular…

-¿Qué quieres chupa….Edward?-

-Voy a pasar la línea de tratado- lo dije como a 15 metros pero me pare en seco cuando "escuche" _Bella donde estarás _oh tenía que apurarme pero un momento... esa voz es Jacob el amigo de Bella pero si mis cálculos no me fallan y nunca lo hacen es un licántropo ooh

-¿Sam sigues ay?-

-A si pero no puedes pasar.-

-Recuerdas el favor que me debes, pues este también es por amor-

-Esta bien pasa, ya les aviso a mi manada –

-Gracias- entonces salí como una bala hacia donde estaba mi amada

Sam POV

Tenía que avisarles a la manada que un vampiro andaba en nuestro territorio pero no le podíamos hacer nada...

-¿Qué como que no le podemos hacer nada?- pregunto Jake molesto

- Explícate Sam porque de verdad no te entendemos nada- pude escuchar todos los pensamientos de Jake que no eran muy gratos a mi favor pero lo echo echo esta & aquel vampiro ya debe estar llegando a su destino

-¿Qué vampiro? Carajo contesta- Jake de verdad que es un desesperado

-No soy ningún desesperado-

-OK miren el vampiro es un Cullen- & el apellido fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡COMO QUE UN CULLEN! ¡¿SABES TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HAN HECHO A ISABELLA?!

-Mira Jake se todo eso, pero tú no eres nadie para impedirle que hable con la persona que más quiere-

-Sam- me hablo Quil más calmado- ¿Quién es el vampiro que ronda nuestras tierras? Solo para saber y reconocer su aroma.

Y ahora como les digo que el vampiro es…

-¿QUIEN ES? YA DINOS- Jake ya me estaba enfureciendo

-Okey, Okey el vampiro es Edward Cullen- cuando dije el nombre Jake exploto como nunca antes

-¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron todos al unisonó

-Yo no voy a permitir que ese vea a Bella, ella es mía- Jake se disponía a salir corriendo cuando lo detuve del brazo

-No Jake, lo lamento pero ella no es tuya, no es un objeto como para que digas que es de tu propiedad, tú no vas a ningún lado y es una orden-

Cuando dije eso todos se quedaron callados – ahora vallan a sus casas no se acerquen a Edward-

**Edward POV **

-Noooooo- gritamos los dos al unisonó, no lo podía creer porque había hecho eso era tan joven que va a decir su padre. Mi acompañante se quedo en silencio, no sabía que pensar estaba en shock igual que yo, porque lo había hecho….

-Noooooo… por que- se soltó a llorar de la manera más desgarradora que jamás en la vida había escuchado- ¿por qué?

-Tranquilízate tomo la decisión y no podemos regresar en el tiempo para evitarlo- le dije lo más calmado que podía pero lo cierto es que me estaba desgarrando por dentro, quería tirarme y evitar que chocara contra las rocas, pero ya es demasiado tarde-

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

Toda mi familia estaba en el funeral, había amigos, familiares, conocidos y la manada que no podía faltar, hasta estábamos nosotros los vampiros…

-Nooo, porque nooo…- gritaba su padre

Alice estaba sollozando como nuca antes, Esme estaba con Carlisle dándole en pésame a su padre

-Edward- ooh esa voz - ¿Dónde crees que este?

-No se mi amor pero era muy bueno, seguro esta donde debería estar- cuando le dije eso se echo a llorar como si le estuvieran atravesando un cuchillo en el corazón

- Tranquila todo va a estar bien, te lo juro-

-¿Pero como lo hizo que no se dio cuenta que había rocas?- claro que se había dado cuenta pero no le hiba a decir su ultimo pensamiento que se quedara grabado en mi memoria por _siempre __"Cuida de ella, sabes que esto yo lo tenía que hacer, solo eh sido un estorbo…..Lo lamento chupa… lo lamento Edward ojala me perdone pero lo hice por amor"_ ese fue su último pensamiento antes de tirarse al vacío.

FLASHBLACK

_Después de atravesar la línea del tratado llegue a tiempo antes de que Bella se tirara y la logre agarrar de la cintura entonces ella pronuncio –wuau aun mejor que mis recuerdos, no creí percibir su olor tan fuerte- que acaso pensaba que yo era una ilusión -Bella no soy una ilusión soy real y vengo aquí por ti- cuando dije eso ella abrió los ojos como platos y me beso como nunca … cuando sentimos que nos faltaba la respiración me separe de ella y la abrase como si nunca la hubiera conocido- Edward yo sabía que ibas a venir por mi-_

_En ese momento fue cuando es cuche un pensamiento que me desconcertó. Cuando volteé estaba Jacob parado detrás de nosotros observándonos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acerco como un relámpago y le dijo a bella –Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos, tu serás feliz y Yo también. A dios Te Amo- y se tiro hacia el precipicio cayendo enzima de unas cinco rocas. Muriendo automáticamente._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Edward crees que haya sido la mejor decisión?

-No lo creo Bella pero si él así lo quiso tienes que respetar su decisión

-TE AMO MI EDWAR

- TE AMO MI BELLA… MI BELLA PORSIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

Y cerramos nuestro pacto de amor con un beso dulce. Tierno y largo…

_______________________________________________________

**Hi queridiximas lectoras & si hay un lector hola**

**Jiji**

**Que les pareció??? Espero q' les aiia wuathado0 ii iia sab'n si les wusto nadamas pickenle en el votoncitho verde x fa**

**By**

**Su fríen Lu Swan**


End file.
